marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gunman6
I'm a movie fan here to contribute relevant information to various Marvel adaptations.Gunman6 (talk) 02:24, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Gunman6 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Doomlurker (talk) 02:25, March 29, 2014 (UTC) On screen kills We don't need an on-screen kills section so please stop adding it to every article. - Doomlurker (talk) 11:22, May 4, 2014 (UTC) :Then I'll put it in Trivia but there's nothing wrong with providing that kind of information. I wish you would actually discuss a change before reverting everything I've done back as it's annoying.Gunman6 (talk) 15:47, May 4, 2014 (UTC) ::You didn't discuss with me, an admin, whether an on-screen kill section would be a good idea. - Doomlurker (talk) 14:53, May 5, 2014 (UTC) :::Well how about I add it to the trivia sections for now? And why are you blocking me?? You mostly undid all the edits with sparse explanation. Someone else added other works and I added material related to that yet get in trouble for adding that? --Gunman6 (talk) 15:21, May 5, 2014 (UTC) You're only blocked for a day. Don't add that gallery to the Roger R. Cross article or the quote. If you're adding a quote it should be the actual quote. - Doomlurker (talk) 17:15, May 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::Next time, can you start a talk as opposed to just straight up block and revert every edit? And can kill count information go in Trivia or not? And should I just add that information on Cross ina Background infromation and notes section?--Gunman6 (talk) 17:17, May 5, 2014 (UTC) It can go in the trivia sections but write it properly, words instead of numbers. And you post a youtube link so find Cross' actual quote rather than saying "Cross said he wants to play Beast." - Doomlurker (talk) 17:21, May 5, 2014 (UTC) ::I have no problem writing in actual words but that was never brought up. And I cited Cross' interview with Stan Lee where he states wanting to play Beast.Gunman6 (talk) 17:24, May 5, 2014 (UTC) I brought it up just now, I keep removing it because it is just a citation rather than an actual quote. - Doomlurker (talk) 17:41, May 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, then could it go in "Background information and notes" just like we did with the mention of who else Hugh Jackman has starred with in the past but who happened to be in another X-Men film?Gunman6 (talk) 22:42, May 5, 2014 (UTC) :::What I'm saying is, listen to the interview, find out exactly what he says and write it as a quote for instance "I would love to play Beast." - Doomlurker (talk) 22:51, May 5, 2014 (UTC) :::Okay but what exactly is wrong with background notes and info?Gunman6 (talk) 23:24, May 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::We have a quotes section. The "notes" you're providing are a reference to a quote therefore you should just put the quote in the Quotes section. - Doomlurker (talk) 23:32, May 5, 2014 (UTC) *On Stan Lee's YouTube talkshow Cocktails with Stan, Roger Cross was interviewed about what his dream X-Men mutant role would be, Cross replied that he would love to play Beast. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3A68TvI4Of4#t=871 X-Men Origins: Wolverine game The game isn't canon so the events can't be considered accurate and hence are left out of the biographies. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:03, May 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Who has stated that the game isn't canon? Because if it's from our editors then we have to remember that we're an information providing site not a decision maker. Is there at least a page for it provided here?--Gunman6 (talk) 23:45, May 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Can't speak for site policy, which I think is to regard the games as non canon, but I'm not sure. Often, games in general directly contradict the movies they are based off of or future movies, or have elements that are simply clearly non-canon for various reasons. As far as I am aware the games are designed to exist outside of canon - Ninja 989 (talk) 00:19, May 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Every other wikia I've been on have allowed everyone to just list details about the game but add any information regarding inconsistencies in the "Background information and notes".Gunman6 (talk) 07:02, May 13, 2014 (UTC) As Ninja says, unlike X-Men: The Official Game, X-Men Origins: Wolverine is "loosely based on the film" and then deviates into contradictory, non-canon territory. X-Men: The Official Game was said to bridge the gap between two films but Origins is as I previously said loosely based on the film combined with an original story. It doesn't even entirely keep in line with the film it is based on so how can we assume anything else from it is canon? - Doomlurker (talk) 12:15, May 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Again, it's not for us to decide what is or isn't canon, all we can say is that it's an existing spin-off property of a movie adaptation franchise.Gunman6 (talk) 18:48, May 13, 2014 (UTC) It isn't considered canon. It contradicts other events in the universe so shouldn't be listed in official character biographies. - Doomlurker (talk) 18:53, May 13, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, let's say we don't include it, we've covered The Official Game on here so we could certainly at least list an article on the Origins game.Gunman6 (talk) 20:41, May 13, 2014 (UTC) There is an article for the game... X-Men Origins: Wolverine (video game) - Doomlurker (talk) 22:47, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Videogame The videogame point makes sense, I had actually meant to remove Super Soldier completely and put it separate like I have now. However, you don't need to keep putting "So and so is an actor who portrayed..." You just need to put what their role was in the films no need to say they are an actor/stuntsperson because it should be obvious from what you write for instance "Patrick Stewart portrayed Professor X" tells you that Patrick Stuart is an actor. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:23, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Deadpool and Deadpool 2 Stunt Performers Could you please create pages and post pics (as well as their appearances) of the stunt performers who appeared in Deadpool and Deadpool 2. (Hobbiton777 (talk) 00:29, September 14, 2018 (UTC)) :Sorry I don't frequent this place much anymore. --Gunman6 (talk) 19:10, October 2, 2018 (UTC)